Fiery Love
by Kida Tenshi
Summary: The Sanzo party stops in a small village and go to a tavern. There, they meet a young woman who has a secret. She's a witch. She's forced to stay in this village if she wishes to live from the hunters. When the blond priest grows closer to her, he'll do anything to keep her safe. Oh! And sorry if Sanzo is a little OOC
1. Kasai Ren'ai

**Name:** Kasai Ren'ai

 **Name Meaning:** Fire Love

 **Alias:** Ren

 **Age:** 24

 **Birthday:** July 18th

 **Race:** Witch

 **Height:** 5'8"

 **Hair:** Black, long

 **Eyes:** Red

 **Blood Type:** AB-

 **Weapon:** Magic

 **Personality:** Kind, Sarcastic, Short-Tempered, and Stubborn.

 **Biography:** Ren'ai was originally a part of a Wiccan coven. Witch hunters found them and killed all the witches. The only one they didn't kill was eleven year old Ren'ai. Now they're searching for her and Ren'ai is trying to hide herself.


	2. Something Wicca This Way Comes

**Something Wicca This Way Comes**

 **~Sanzo~**

We made a stop in a village on our journey and now we were at a tavern. Goku, as usual, ordered a lot of food. Gojyo was smoking, just as I was, and trying to get some girls. Hakkai and I were also listening in for information on any demon activity in the area. I saw a man go up on the stage area and over to the microphone.

"Alright, everyone. I know you are all here for the entertainment so we'll start. Give it up for Miss Kasai Ren'ai!" The owner of the tavern announced. Everyone else cheered while the four of us looked at the stage with interest. Well, I had less interest until a woman with long black hair that reach her hips walked up. Her eyes shined like blood red rubies. Her skin was pale, paler than mine. She wore a burgundy alchemy corset top with a black mini skirt. For shoes, she wore black lace up thigh boots and on her arms were black lace fingerless gloves. She wore cross earrings and a necklace to match. All were made out of silver.

"Wow, she's hot," Gojyo stated looking her over. I immediately wanted to punch him and I didn't know why. I just settled for hitting him with my paper fan.

"Hey, guys. I'm Ren'ai and this is Bring Me to Life," Ren'ai smiled before the piano started playing. She then started singing. " _How can you see into my eyes, like open doors, leading you down into my core where I've become so numb, without a soul? My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home. (Wake me up) wake me up inside (I can't wake up). Wake me up inside, (save me). Call my name and save me from the dark (wake me up). Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up). Before I come undone (save me). Save me from the nothing I've become_ ," she sang, a young man singing in the background as he played the guitar. We were shocked at her voice. It was hypnotizing.

" _Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life. (Wake me up) wake me up inside (I can't wake up). Wake me up inside (save me). Call my name and save me from the dark (wake me up). Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up). Before I come undone (save me). Save me from the nothing I've become._

" _Bring me to life (I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside). Bring me to life. Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead. (All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me). I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything (Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul). Don't let me die here. (There must be something wrong). Bring me to life. (Wake me up) wake me up inside (I can't wake up). Wake me up inside (save me). Call my name and save me from the dark (wake me up). Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up). Before I come undone (save me). Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside). Bring me to life_ ," Ren'ai sang. It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

"She's quite talented," Hakkai mused as everyone clapped and cheered for her. I had to agree with that. She most definitely has talent.

"Thanks, guys. You were awesome," Ren'ai smiled at everyone before she left. I kept my eyes on her as she went to the bar.

"Sanzo, what is it?" Goku asked me. I kept my eyes on Ren'ai.

"There's something about her. I sense some kind of energy from her…but I don't know what kind," I said in an irritated tone.

"I can feel it too. Maybe we should talk to her after we're done here," Hakkai suggested. We all agreed and ate our dinner. Soon we left to go find the girl who had left a little bit before we finished our dinner.

"You know, you've been quite a pain in the ass to find, Kasai," a man said.

"Huh, and here I thought you guys were dumbasses. Kudos to you," Ren'ai said sarcastically.

"You'll pay for that one, bitch," the man said as we showed up. I saw Ren'ai smirk.

"Wrong, that would be….witch," she said to him as fire gathered around her, shocking us.

"A witch? But I thought they were extinct," Gojyo said.

"It would appear everyone did. Somehow they are still alive," Hakkai said. I kept my eyes on the witch who was smirking.

"Well, after I kill you, there won't be any more witches around," the man smirked.

"Are you sure? I've done more than just training in the magical arts," Ren'ai said to him with her crimson smirk. It's then two Sais appeared in her hands, ruby jewels in the handles. More men showed up. "Oh, ten against one. Now that's not fair. Oh well, I shouldn't expect less from cowards such as yourselves," Ren'ai.

"Shut up! Kill her!" The man shouted in anger. Ren'ai smirked again as the men went after her. She flipped back and slit two men's throats. She then swiped her leg under another, making him fall before she stabbed him in the heart. She then did a side kick and had her heal pierce the man in the forehead, killing him. Ren'ai thrusted her Sais behind her, killing two others before turning quickly and threw her Sais at two of them. She then ran up to the other two, calling her Sais back to her before she slit one of their throats and she pinned the others to the ground, a Sai at his throat.

"Any last words before I kill you?" She asked him coldly.

"Yeah, rot in hell," he spat. Ren'ai smirked.

"Honey, I'm already there," she said before stabbing him in the heart. She got up and her Sais disappeared.

"Whoa! That was so cool! She didn't even break a sweat!" Goku grinned.

"She did that under twenty seconds, that is impressive," Hakkai mused.

"And she was pretty damn sexy too," Gojyo smirked. She turned and looked at us with her blazing red eyes.

"Something you want or are you with these assholes?" She asked in a cold tone.

"No, we're not with them. We sensed something was different about you and wanted to check it out," I stated. She raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, now you know. So what? You going to burn me at the stake? Have your Buddha strike me with lightning?" She asked sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at her, a little irritated.

"No, we're not," I answered.

"I am terribly sorry. I'm Cho Hakkai. These are my friends Son Goku, Sha Gojyo, and Genjo Sanzo. It's a pleasure to meet you," Hakkai said with a nervous smile.

"Kasai Ren'ai. Have fun with your little journey to the west," she said to us before turning to leave. Gojyo appeared in front of her with a smirk.

"How about you and I have a little fun first?" He asked her.

"How about not?" Ren'ai retorted shoving past him.

"Sanzo…she kind of reminds me of you," Goku muttered making me glare.

"Do not compare me to her/him unless you want me to kill you," Ren'ai and I said at the same time before we looked at each other with surprise. The others were chuckling with amusement. Ren'ai sighed and looked up at the sky.

"God, why have you forsaken me?" She muttered before looking at us. "Come with me. I have extra rooms you can use for free," she muttered, motioning us to follow. She then looked at Gojyo. "You so much as step in my room when I'm sleeping and I'll cut off your dick. Got it?" She asked. Gojyo gulped a little.

"G-got it," he said to her. I smirked at that and we all followed. Goku was laughing at the Water Sprite.

"Man, you're awesome!" Goku told her. The raven haired woman smirked at him.

"Thank you, Goku," she said. We soon made it to her place and walked in. It was pretty nice in here. A black cat came up to her and jumped onto her shoulders. She smiled and pet the cat that purred and nuzzled her. "Hello, Saremu," she greeted. Saremu mewed in greeting before looking at us. He then hissed at Gojyo.

"Okay, your cat hates me," Gojyo muttered as Ren'ai smirked. Saremu got down from her shoulders and walked up to me. He jumped up and I caught him in my arms out of reflex. He then started purring as he nuzzled my chest. We all just blinked in shock. Ren'ai smiled though.

"Huh, he likes you. He never lets anyone pet him or hold him accept for me," she mused.

"Why's that?" Goku asked confused.

"I found him as a new born kitten and took care of him. He's five now," she said as I pet the cat. I normally wasn't too fond of animals, but cats were okay.

"What about his mother? Or siblings?" Hakkai asked.

"A wild animal got them. I was able to save Saremu before he was eaten," she answered. She went to the kitchen and began making tea as the rest of us sat at the table. I sighed as Saremu just sat in my lap.

"Would you leave me alone?" I asked the black cat, a little irritated. He looked at me with his gold eyes and mewed in defiance. Ren'ai chuckled.

"Saremu, come here," she said patting her leg a little. Saremu then got off and ran over to her. She set a bowl of tuna down before she patted his head as he ate. She then walked over and set the tray down and served our tea. We all thanked her in our own ways. "So, what are you all doing here?" She asked us.

"We're looking for any demon activity. We're also trying to gather some information on Gyumoah," Hakkai said to her. Ren'ai sighed.

"Daemonium rex," she whispered. I raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Daemonium rex means demon king in Latin. It's my native language," she stated.

"Oh yes, Latin is the language of the Wiccan, is it not, Miss Ren'ai?" Hakkai asked her.

"Yes, and please, just call me Ren," Ren'ai said to us. "There is no demon activity here and I can't really tell you anything you don't already know about Gyumoah," she added. We all drank our tea and soon finished. While she was in the kitchen, washing the cups and tea kettle out, I walked up.

"Join us on our journey," I said to her making her stop and look at me with shock.

"W-what?"

"I said 'join us on our journey'," I repeated to her as I learned against the counter, arms crossed.

"Why? Why would you want me to join?" She asked me.

"You're strong, intelligent, and we could use someone with your abilities to go up against Gyumoah," I said to her. She sighed.

"As much as I would like to, I can't. I…I actually made a contract with the leader of this village," she stated. I frowned a little.

"What kind of contract?" I asked her.

"That I can hide here from the rest of the witch hunters if I help them with whatever they need around here. Of course that usually suggest some things," she said with a somewhat angered look.

"Why would you agree to something like that?" I asked, anger in my tone.

"I didn't know it would involve something such as that. I thought it just meant babysitting, or helping with rebuilding when needed, and also helping in restaurants and taverns. He never said I had to play the part of a whore too," she snapped. I sighed.

"And yet you still won't leave."

"I can't. If I do, they'll tell the witch hunters where I went and I can't risk that. Sure, I can take down ten, but they'll send even more until I can't fight anymore. I promised my coven I would keep going and that's what I'm going to do…no matter how miserable I am," she said softly. For once in my life, I let my expression soften. There was just something about her that wouldn't allow me to stay angry with her.

"I'll find a way to get you out of this, Ren'ai," I promised her.

"Sanzo…" she breathed shocked. She sighed and looked down. "Don't make promises you can't keep," she murmured. I gently took her chin and lifted it to make her look at me.

"This is a promise I've going to keep. When I make a promise, I keep it," I stated. She started at me for a moment before softly placing her hand on my wrist, her thumb stroking it. I didn't pull back though…I like it.

"Thank you. Also, I told you to call me Ren," she smiled a little. I gave a faint smile back, barely noticeable. Just what was this girl doing to me? The next day we were all getting ready to leave. Goku was petting Saremu.

"Hey, Sanzo, I think Saremu's upset," he said. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the black cat that was sitting on the bed I used.

"He's upset that we're leaving. More importantly, Sanzo's leaving," Hakkai said from the door way. I blinked a little at him before looking back at the cat. I sighed and pat his head before he licked one of my fingers and nuzzling my hand.

"The crazy pussy cat just met you and he misses you," Gojyo muttered. Saremu hissed at him for calling him a pussy cat. I smirked as Gojyo glared at the cat. "Truth hurts, doesn't it, pussy cat?" Saremu just hissed again before jumped down and clawing his leg. "Ouch! You stupid feline!" He growled. I smirked and picked up the black cat and pet him a little.

"Good kitty," I praised as the cat purred. Hakkai chuckled while Goku laughed as Gojyo gapped at me.

"Dude!" Gojyo exclaimed. I heard laughing and turned to see Ren'ai laughing at the sight.

"Y-you guys-haha-r-remind me of-hahaha-little boys!" She laughed. I growled in irritation.

"You idiots are really ruining my reputation," I growled at Gojyo and Goku.

"What did I do?!" Goku asked.

"Simple, you're a monkey," I retorted. I grumbled to myself as we all soon left. Ren'ai was at the doorway of the house, watching us getting ready to get into the jeep.

"Hey, blondie," she called. I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. She smiled. "Make sure to come back and visit," she said to me. I smirked a little and nodded to her.

"On the way back, I will," I told her before getting into the jeep. I hope we do get to come by here again.


	3. The Fortunate and Unfortunate Delay

**The Fortunate and Unfortunate Delay**

 **~Sanzo~**

We rode off away from Ren'ai's home and down the road. I noticed the others were kind of quiet.

"Am I the only one that'll miss Ren'ai?" Goku asked.

"No, I'll miss her too, Goku. She is quite a nice lady," Hakkai said.

"I'll miss her too," Gojyo admitted.

"Even after she threatened your manhood and her cat hates you?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes, even after all of that. She isn't so bad and she's not so bad to look at either," Gojyo smirked. I took out my gun and aimed it at his head. "S-sorry." I put my gun away.

"You'll miss her too, right, Sanzo?" Goku asked. I stayed silent. Hakka chuckled.

"I do believe he will miss her. She's just too stubborn to admit it," Hakkai said. I glared at him and he gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey, we saw and heard what you said her back in the kitchen. Just so you know, we will help with that," Gojyo said seriously.

"Yeah, she doesn't deserve that. Why are hunters even after her? She's nice," Goku said.

"Those hunters hunt witches because they believe their powers are evil and the work of the devil. What they don't know is that those powers are god-sent. They are gifted with those powers to help balance nature," I informed.

"Then her element of craft must be fire," Gojyo stated.

"Huh? Why fire?" Goku asked tilting his head.

"The name Kasai means fire, Goku. A coven is made up of families that are named after their elements. Ren'ai's family must have been the family of fire. There is also earth, wind, water, and lightning," Hakkai explained.

"Wow, that's so cool! But how does fire balance nature?"

"It's simple, monkey. Heat and light. We need heat and light," Gojyo stated.

"Oh," Goku sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. I sensed something and my eyes widened.

"Hakkai! Stop!" I shouted. It was too late. The side of the jeep was blown up and we were all sent flying as Hakuryuu was forced to turn back to normal. I landed on the ground while I saw Hakkai being thrown into a wall and knocked out. Gojyo was on the ground, knocked out and his head was bleeding. Goku was trying to get up, but let out a yelp. "Goku, you alright?" I asked.

"My leg's broken," he groaned in pain. I felt someone grab my by the hair and I bit the inside of my lip to not let out any small sound of pain. In front of me, crouching down, was a young man with brown hair and black eyes. He was smirking at me.

"So, this is the Sanzo party. The ones that are helping our little witch. Well, I hear by relieve you of your duties," he said to me. He looked me over and smirked more. "So, you were the one that was getting all sweet with the little fire user. Maybe I should take you with us so you can see what we'll do to her. I'll admit, she's a sexy piece of work. Maybe I'll drug her and have a little fun before I kill her." I glared harshly at him.

"You touch her and I'll put a bullet in your skull, you son of bitch," I growled.

"Let him go, Abraxas. You're fight is with me. Not him," I heard. My eyes widened at that voice.

"Ren! Get out of here!" I shouted.

"I won't, Sanzo. I won't let him hurt anyone else I care about," she told me.

"Oh? And just how are you going to stop me, witch?" The man known as Abraxas asked with a smirk.

"Simple, just you and me. You can even throw in a few of those losers you call hunters," Ren'ai said sounded like the natural smartass she is.

"I'd like to see you try," Abraxas glared a little. He was sudden thrown out of the way and I saw something black with flames around it.

"Saremu, get the guys out of here," Ren'ai ordered. I looked up and saw a large black tiger with flames on its ankles, tail, and neck. This was Saremu? But I thought he was a cat! Saremu looked at me and nuzzled my head gently. It was about five and half feet tall which was large for a cat.

"Get the others before you get me, Saremu," I told him. His ears flattened and he nodded. He went to Hakkai, Hakuryuu, and Gojyo first, gently getting them onto his back before he quickly ran home. I looked at Ren'ai and saw she had her Sais out.

"You have a pussy cat to defend those pathetic men?" Abraxas laughed.

"Saremu is more than a cat. He is a shifter and a lot stronger than you think," Ren'ai glared.

"Well, let's see if you're stronger than you look," Abraxas smirked.

"Don't hold back. I know you have spells and such of your own…warlock," Ren'ai hissed. My eyes widened again. Warlock?! But that's a male witch!

"Ah, so you know. Interesting. Umbra Tornado!" He shouted. It's then a black tornado appeared and went towards Ren'ai.

"Ignis Murum!" Ren'ai shouted. It's then a while of fire appeared around her and protected her. "Sagitta Ignis!" She shouted next. It's then a bow and arrow made out of fire appeared and she shot it at Abraxas.

"Claudicatio!" Abraxas countered and made the arrow deflect away from him. I saw Saremu run back and I went to Goku. I helped him onto the large Tiger and Saremu looked at me, silently telling me to get on.

"Sanzo, get out of here!" Ren'ai told me.

"I'm not-!"

"You are, even if I have to force you onto Saremu myself!" Ren'ai glared at me with her piercing red eyes. I sighed and got onto Saremu who started running back home.

"Draco Tenebrarum!" I heard Abraxas shouted. I looked over and saw a large shadow dragon appear.

"Draco Ignis!" Ren'ai shouted making a large fire dragon appear. I didn't get to see the rest of the fight because we were then too far away.

"Ren'ai," Goku frowned in worry.

"She'll be okay," I stated. She had to be. Once at the house. I got off Saremu and got Goku off on into the house. I took him to the couch and laid him down. I then went to go check on Hakkai and Gojyo. I saw Gojyo first and saw his head was bleeding yet. Luckily Hakkai taught me a few things. I grabbed what I needed and began bandaging his head to stop the bleeding. It seemed he only hit his head and had a large bump.

"Ren!" I heard. I ran out of the room and saw Ren'ai walking in, looking a little beat up, but not too bad.

"You alright?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes. How are the others?" She asked me.

"Goku's got a broken ankle and Gojyo's got a concussion. I didn't get to check on Hakkai though," I said to her.

"I'll check on him. You wrap Goku's leg," she told me. As much as I hated being ordered around, I did as she said.

"Do you think Hakkai will be okay?" Goku asked sounding worried.

"I don't know, monkey," I replied. After a while, Ren'ai came out.

"His ribs are bruised and I cleaned up the blood he had on his back and head. He has to rest and not move from that bed," she said to us.

"Is he okay though?" Goku asked.

"Yes, he'll be okay. I also check on Gojyo and he's fine too," Ren'ai told us. We were relieved to hear it, even if I didn't show it. Later on, while Ren'ai was making dinner, I went to see Hakkai. Hakuryuu was lying beside him. Hakkai was petting him as I walked in.

"Heard you had it worse than the rest of us," I said to him.

"Apparently. Ren'ai told me Gojyo had a bad concussion and Goku had a broken leg. What about you?" He asked me.

"Just scrapes and bruises," I replied. I hard bruising on my back and my right side. I barely feel it though from an ointment Ren'ai gave me.

"That's a relief. Looks like we won't be going anywhere for a couple weeks," Hakkai said with an apologetic look. I gave him a small glare.

"Don't make it look like it's your fault. It was that damn warlock's," I stated making him sigh and nod. Ren'ai came in with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea on the tray.

"Hey, thought you might be hungry," she smiled at Hakkai.

"Oh, thank you, Ren," he smiled back as she set the tray on the bedside table. She gently helped him sit up and set the tray in front of him. Hakkai thanked her again before he began eating. "Now, just how bad are your injuries? You did some fighting and no doubt you have some kind of injury," Hakkai said to her. Ren'ai sighed.

"Just a cut on my arm. Nothing serious, I promise," Ren'ai told him. Once he finished, he went to sleep and I followed Ren'ai out to the kitchen where she set the tray down. I watched her as she did the dishes, Gojyo and Goku already asleep. "So, want to reconsider that promise of yours?" She asked me.

"No, I don't," I replied.

"You really should. Next time you guys might just end up injured, but dead," she told me with a glare. I glared back at her.

"We take that risk everyday we're on the road or in a new village. It wouldn't be anything different to us," I stated.

"It will be different for me because it'll be my fault! Hell, this is even my fault!" She told me.

"No, it's not! Just shut up already!" I told her. We glared at each other for a moment and before I knew it, we were kissing heatedly. I had my arms around her waist while hers were around my neck, her hands in my hair. I nipped her bottom lip and she parted her lips before I slipped my tongue in. I felt her tongue wrap around mine as we fought for dominance. She blindly led me to her bedroom as we kissed and I won dominance. I explored every nook and cranny of her cavern before pulling back and removing my robes that I had tied around my waist. She removed my gloves as I removed hers. We slipped each other's shoes and boots off and I felt her legs wrap around my waist. I let my hands run up and down her thighs as we returned to kissing. I removed my turtle neck and removed her corset shirt to reveal a lavender lacy bra. She flipped us over and pecked my lips before trailing kisses down to my neck. I craned my neck back as my hands rested on her hips. I felt her reached my pulse point making me let out a groan. I felt the smirk she had against my skin before she started sucking, licking, and nipping my neck. I tried to bite back the groans, but it was no use. She pulled back, no doubt satisfied with her work, and started kissing down my chest. Just having her kiss down my chest was amazing considering the pleasured sighs I released. She kissed right above my jeans before she started removing them and my boxers.

"Excited are we?" She smirked as my throbbing manhood sprung to life when she removed the restrictive clothing. She removed her skirt to reveal her matching panties. I smirked when I saw them.

"Excited are we?" I countered seeing her panties were wet.

"With a handsome man like you, I would be shocked at any woman that didn't get excited," she said to me. I gave her a look before placing my hand on the back of her neck and pulling her in for a heated kiss. She broke the kiss and bent down between my legs. I groaned when I felt her lick my tip. She started licking my whole length and tried my best to keep my groans quiet. When my member was suddenly engulfed with a hot, wet heat, I let a loud groan escape. My fingers weaved into her raven locks. She bobbed her head as she sucked. I knew I was getting close so I pulled her off and pinned her to the bed. I started kissing her neck, looking for that soft spot. Once I hit the juncture of her neck and shoulder, she moaned softly. I wanted to hear more so I started licking, sucking, and nipping that spot earning some more soft moans from the Wiccan. "S-Sanzo," she breathed a moan. I unclasped her bra and threw it aside once I got it off. I started messaging her mounds before taking one of her pink nubs into my mouth. I suck, licked, and nipped as she moaned, her fingers threaded through my hair. She gently tugged which earned a soft groan from me. I switched to her other breast and gave the same treatment and she arched her back a little as she moaned. I brought a hand down and started rubbing her womanhood through her wet panties. She arched her back again as she let out a slightly louder moan. I removed the last of her clothing and kissed down her stomach. I licked her womanhood, tasting her sweet juices as she moaned. I couldn't help but groan at the taste of her. I continued to lick and suck her folds as she moaned a little louder. "S-Sanzo, please…" she moaned breathily. I pulled back and captured her lips with a sweet and soft kiss. I teased her entrance with my member as I pulled back. Rubies met amethysts.

"My name's Kouryuu," I whispered to her. I didn't want her to use my title. I wanted her to use my real name.

"Kouryuu," she let the name roll of her tongue. I loved the way she said my name. She softly cupped my cheeks with her hands and I learned into them. "I love it," she whispered to me before kissing me again. This kiss was sweet, soft, and loving. I returned that kiss as I slowly entered her, groaning from her tight heat. She moaned as I did so. Once I was fully sheathed in her, her arms wrapped around my neck as I held her hips. I started moving slowly, my forehead resting against hers as we let out soft moans and groans. She started moving her hips against mine and I picked up the pace with each thrust. Her moans grew and she pulled me close. I didn't mind it one bit, I wrapped one of my arms around her waist while the other went around her shoulders. I could feel her clawing at my back making me groan more. The pain just added to the pleasure. I felt her wrap her legs around my waist making me groan as I was deeper in her. "K-Kouryuu!" She nearly screamed in pleasure. I knew right then I hit that special spot in her. But the way she screamed my name made me lose control. I started pounding into that special spot of hers making her scream in pure bliss. I started feeling some kind of knot in my stomach and it was growing tighter.

"Ren…" I groaned as I tried to tell her.

"M-me too!" She moaned obviously having the same feeling as I. After a few more thrusts, I felt her tighten around me. "Kouryuu!" She moaned loudly as she came.

"Ren!" I let out a strangled moan as I came deep inside her, holding her close to me. We both shook from the intense orgasm we just experienced as we breathed heavily. I soon pulled back and looked at her half lidded eyes. I kissed her lightly as I pulled out, her groaning in the process. I pulled back and laid beside her on the bed, pulling her into my arms after pulling the sheets up. She had her arms wrapped around my torso as her head was nuzzled into my chest. I had my arms around her, my face in her hair. We shared one last kiss before we fell asleep.


	4. The Pain of Leaving and the Surprise

**The Pain of Leaving and the Surprise of Coming Back**

 **~Sanzo~**

It's been a couple weeks since the incident and the night I spent with Ren. Okay, we did that again a week ago. Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo were all better and we were ready to get back to our journey to the west. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to. We all had breakfast and I could see the others were a little upset about leaving as well. Ren'ai had been like a sister to the Water Sprite and chi user. She had been a mix of a mother and elder sister to the monkey as well. Now we were packing our things into the jeep and I saw Ren'ai watching us, mainly me. The others got into the jeep and I walked over to Ren'ai. She gave a small smile to me. I sighed and just pulled her into my arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around my torso.

"I love you, Kouryuu," she whispered shocking me. She loves me. I couldn't help but smiled a little at that. I cupped her cheek and kissed her soft and lovingly.

"I love you too, Ren'ai," I whispered against her lips. She smiled a watery smile at me, tears pricking her ruby eyes.

"Be safe out there and make sure to come back to me. If you don't, I resurrect your ass and kill you myself," she told me. I let out a slight chuckle.

"I promise," I said to her. I kissed her one last time before I went to the jeep. I got in the passenger seat and we left. I knew the others were looking at me with shock. Hakkai was looking at me with sadness after a while since I was being quieter than I usually was.

"We'll come back, Sanzo," he promised.

"Yeah, and once we do, we're getting her out of that village," I stated. I planned to get rid of all those hunters so Ren'ai will be safe.

"I doubt she'll let any other man near her now, monk," Gojyo said to me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's obvious she'll only let you touch her that way," he stated.

"Do you love Ren'ai, Sanzo?" Goku asked me. He couldn't have heard me and Ren'ai earlier, right? I mean, we whispered and they were twenty feet away!

"We can tell, Sanzo. You're face softens at the mention of her name," Hakkai chuckled. I glared at them.

"Shut the hell up," I growled before they all laughed and we went west. Then after three and a half years, we finished the job. We made our way back to the village. We had killed the hunters so Ren'ai was free. Once in the village, I looked around. Nothing has changed. We went to where the leader of the village was and I walked in without knocking. The man was about to yell until he saw me.

"Priest Sanzo, how may I help you?" He asked me.

"I want you to release Kasai Ren'ai from that little contract of yours," I glared at him.

"I-I can't do that! If she wants to remain safe in this village, then I need her to do as I say," the man told me. I glared harshly at him and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt.

"Listen up and listen well. We killed those hunters so she's free to do as she wishes. She only stayed here to hide from the hunters. I am getting her out of here and there's nothing you can do about it. If you try anything, I'll come back and put a bullet in your head. Clear?" I asked him coldly.

"A-as crystal!" He shook in fear. I dropped him. While I was doing this, the others were looking for the contracts.

"My, my, having extras of this contract in case of anything," Hakkai mused holding up a stack of the same contract. We all took some and ripped them apart before we left and went to Ren'ai's house. We made it to the house and saw it hadn't changed. I was about to walk up with the others until something ran into me. I looked down to see a young boy, about three, with black hair. He rubbed his head and looked up to reveal amethyst eyes. My eyes widened. They were the same shade as mine. He…even looked like me. I helped him up.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Thanks!" He smiled at me. I nodded and bent down to his level.

"Where's your mother or father?" I asked him.

"Ryuu!" I heard.

"That's mama!" The boy, Ryuu, smiled brightly. He turned and ran up to a woman with black hair and red eyes. Ren'ai. She smiled and picked him up into her arms. She looked over at us and her eyes widened.

"Sanzo…" Hakkai was about to say.

"I know," I replied quietly. We walked up to her as she met us half way. She set Ryuu down and hugged me. I immediately wrapped my arms around her.

"I missed you so much," she whispered.

"I missed you too," I whispered back. We pulled back and I saw Ryuu hide behind Ren'ai's legs. "Ren'ai, is he…?"

"Yeah….he's your son," Ren'ai smiled at me. "His name is Genjo Ryuu," she told me. I looked down at our son and couldn't help but smile a little. He looked at me with the eyes that matched mine as I bent down to his level.

"Awe you weally my papa?" He asked me. I guess he was still learning his pronunciation. I nodded to him.

"Yeah, I am," I replied. He grinned and hugged me, his little arms around my neck. I blinked in shock for a moment before holding him close. I stood up, picking him up into my arms.

"Why is his name Ryuu?" Goku asked as he looked at the boy.

"My name. My real name is Kouryuu," I told the others.

"Dude, you gave us a fake name?" Gojyo glared a little.

"No, I just didn't give you my real first name," I stated. Ryuu looked at Goku and tilted his head. Goku grinned at him.

"Hey, pal, I'm Goku. I guess I'm your big brother now," he said to the boy.

"Big bwothew?" Ryuu tilted his head innocently.

"Well, you papa adopted me years ago. So I guess I'm your adopted brother," Goku rubbed the back of his neck. Ryuu looked at me as if asking for confirmation. I nodded to him and he grinned.

"I have a big bwothew!" He said happily making all of us chuckle.

"Heh, he's a cute kid," Gojyo said.

"I guess he takes after you in personality," Hakkai smiled at Ren'ai. Ren'ai smiled back.

"Yeah, looks like his father, but acts like his mother," she mused. Ryuu just giggled and hugged me. I hugged him back and held Ren'ai close as well. Three years then passed and we were living in a different village. I wasn't a Sanzo Priest anymore and I changed my name to Genjo Kouryuu. Ren'ai and I got married making her Genjo Ren'ai. Goku's name also changed now that he was staying with us. Hakkai and Gojyo pretty much became Ryuu's uncles. We were all staying in the same village and ran shops to earn money. Another surprise, I had quit smoking, mainly because I didn't want Ryuu getting into that habit. Let's just say the first month was horrible and it took all I could not to kill Gojyo or Goku. But as the years passed, Ryuu grew to look more like me and he became quite the ladies' man. He developed his mother's magic so I knew I wouldn't have to worry too much. Ren'ai was relieved about it too. I never expect to find an amazing woman on that journey to the west, but I also didn't expect to get a great family out of it. For once in my life, I was happy.


End file.
